How a marauder deals with a troll
by MaddeTheLover
Summary: What if Harry went to rescue Hermione from the troll alone? Adopted by me from Drauchenfyre. I don't own Harry Potter since I'm not J.K Rowling.
1. Taking down the troll

**How a Marauder Deals With a Troll**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by first chapter Drauchenfyre the rest by MaddeThelover

Humor, HHr

What if Harry had to save Hermione from the troll without Ron's help?

***STORY***

Harry rushed down the corridor, desperate to find Hermione. It was Hallowe'en, 1991, and Professor Quirrell had just announced to the Great Hall that there was a troll in the dungeons. Hermione did not know this. Ron Weasley, Harry's friend (though Harry was starting to question whether he really wanted to be friends with someone who was such a jerk to people), had insulted her until she ran off crying. Her roommates, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Sally-Ann Perks, had tried to talk her into coming out, with no success. Now, she was in danger. Because Weasley couldn't engage his brain before opening his mouth!

He stopped dead, stunned. The troll was right in front of him. Worse, he was headed into the girls' bathroom- the exact same girls' bathroom he was headed for.

Hermione was trapped inside.

Summoning his Gryffindor courage, Harry burst into the loo accompanied by Hermione's scream. The troll was looming over her, raising its club to strike her. Hermione was paralyzed with fear, pushed up against the far wall.

Whipping out his wand, Harry incanted the first spell which came to mind, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The troll tried to swing, and lurched. Looking up, it saw its club still in its hand, and tried to swing again.

The club refused to move.

The troll exercised its tiny mind trying to figure out what was going on, but coming up blank. The club stayed firmly in place, not budging in the slightest.

The troll's attention suitably diverted, Harry waved at Hermione to slip past the troll and himself, which she did hurriedly. When she reached Harry, she got behind him and clung to him from behind. Both were surprised by how good this felt.

Looking at the troll, they saw him now facing his club, pulling on it with both hands. A devilish smirk appeared on Harry's face as he glanced over his shoulder at Hermione and said, "Oh, this is just too good to pass up."

And the next time the troll put his full strength behind pulling on his club, Harry released his spell.

Like an old Three Stooges short, the released club swung forward with the troll's full strength... right into his own face. When the troll released the club, Harry quickly grabbed it with a new Levitation Charm and smacked the dizzy troll again left to right, and right to left, saying, "Quit hitting yourself," with each of the four blows. When the troll looked to be barely standing, he turned the club endwise and nudged the troll backwards. It fell with a thud they both felt in their shoes.

Harry dropped the club and said, "Are you alright, Hermione?" A frantic, relieved nod from the girl was followed by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" she said.

"Quirrell burst into the Great Hall saying there was a troll," Harry explained. "I knew you were still in here, so I came to warn you and get you safely to the Common Room."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione breathed, "you saved my life."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," came a familiar stern voice from behind them. Both First Years spun to see their Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, standing in the doorway, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick behind her. Seeing the unconscious troll on the floor behind them, she said, "Perhaps we should discuss this in my office, whilst Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick deal with our... 'gate-crasher', I believe the term is? I for one would like to know how two of my First Year lions defeated a fully-grown mountain troll."

Holding Hermione close (for she was still too frightened to let go completely), Harry followed his Head of House to her office, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Hermione could be a real friend to him, certainly a better friend than Ron.

* * *

Dumbledore and Flitwick stared after the two First Years until they turned the corner, then turned their attentions to their rather smelly guest. "Remarkable," Albus said to his colleague. "Any bets on whether Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will become romantically involved when they get older?"

Filius smirked and replied, "Albus, you don't pay me enough to throw it away on a sucker bet like that."


	2. McGonagall's office

**So this is my first chapter.**

**I'm not a native speaker of English so excuse my lack of vocabulary.**

* * *

Professor McGonagall took Harry and Hermione to her office. Everything in the room was in Gryffindor colours. The walls were covered in pictures of Gryffindor's quidditchteam through the years. . She charmed a couch for Harry and Hermione to sit in.

''Ok, I would like an explanation, now'' Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, what were they supposed to say.

''Ron insulted Hermione after our charms lesson today. He said that she was horrible and had no friends. I was going to defend her, but she walked away before I could. I really regret that I didn't go after her or told Ron off. I heard the other Gryffindor girls talking about how she was crying in the girls' bathroom and refused to come out. So when professor Quirrel announced that there was a troll at Hogwarts, I knew that Hermione wouldn't know about it. The troll was supposed to be in the dungeons so I thought it would be safe for a while and went for her,'' Harry said nervously, still holding Hermione.

''He used wingardium leviosa and made the troll hitting himself with the club, I was frozen of fear but I still remember it. He was so brave!'' Hermione said and gave a flushing Harry a thankful look.

''You really were brave, Mr. Potter, you've shown a big amount of courage and for that you'll get awarded with twenty points to Gryffindor, but I also need to take five points from Mr. Weasley for insulting another student, now I believe you can return to Gryffindor tower and get something to eat,'' Professor McGonagall smiled at them and let them out from her office.

Harry and Hermione walked slowly to Gryffindor tower, not wanting to face Ron.

''Hermione, I'm so sorry that I didn't defend you earlier. And the things on the train, it's obvious that all you wanted was friends and we weren't nice to you,'' Harry apologized.

''Harry, it's not your fault. I've bin a real pain-in-the-ass and a total know-it-all. You never insulted me, like many others did,'' Hermione said and hugged him.

''Weasley-brat was wrong, you have friends, I'm one of them,'' Harry said.

''Oh, Harry! I don't want to be rude, but why were you even friends with him in the first place, he always seamed selfish and such,'' Hermione said.

''I know, he was the first friend I've ever had, if you can call him a friend, he was really selfish on the train and he always talks about himself and food,'' Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed.

''You had no friends before?'' Hermione asked.

''No, my cousin Dudley would beat up any one who was nice to me, not that it was necessary, nobody ever was,'' Harry said.

''Nobody wanted to be friends with freaky bookworm Granger either,'' Hermione said.

''We muggleborn-freaks have to stick to each other,'' Harry said.

''But Harry you're not…''

''I know, but I grew up as one, I didn't know anything about the magical world even though I'm half-blood,'' Harry said.

They were outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

''Time to get inside,''

Everybody stared at them as they walked in.

''Where have you bin?'' Ron yelled with food in his mouth.

Harry was surprised there still was food left on the table with Ron there.

''Probably snogging,'' Fred and George shouted and giggled.

''Harry saved me from the troll,'' Hermione said, flushing at the comment.

''And we don't wanna talk about it,'' Harry said before anyone could ask.

Harry dragged Hermione to get some food and they could hear disappointed muttering in the room.

''Harry, why don't you eat?'' Hermione asked as they sat down in the corner.

''I've already eaten,'' Harry said.

''So have the rest of the people in the room and yet they're all eating. And you did just defeat a troll,'' Hermione said.

''But I've already eaten more than enough,'' Harry said.

''If you say so,'' Hermione said, not wanting to start an argument.

Harry watched Hermione eat in silence.

''Goodnight Harry, and thank you so much again,'' she said when she was finished.

''No problem,'' Harry said.

Hermione kissed his cheek and they both flushed and went to their respective dorms.


	3. Getting to know each other

Thanks to following people for rewieving

**Penny is wise **

**rmiser1994 **

**Red Phoenix Dragon**

**god of all **

**Luvliacd **

**bookaholic2000 **

**leyton203 **

**starboy454 **

**STEVE **

**Kenka**

MermaidMak

wolfy098

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up early. But he stayed in his bed for several minutes just to make sure yesterday hadn't been a dream. By the time he made it down to the common room, Hermione was already waiting there.

''Good morning Harry! Ready for breakfast,'' she asked eagerly.

''Sure,'' Harry said and smiled.

They walked out of the common room not even noticing that they held each other's hands.

Harry felt much better eating breakfast than he had when he ate with Ron. Ron was a like a pig when it came to eating, and his sloppy eating habits disgusted everyone around him. Hermione was not like him at all, and since she didn't shove food down her throat, they could actually have a conversation.

''What's our first class?'' Harry asked.

''It's bin two months and you still haven't memorized our schedule,'' Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

''No, but what is our first class then?'' Harry said, also rolling his eyes.

''Transfiguration,'' Hermione said.

''Oh, please tell me that essay isn't due today,'' Harry begged.

''Tomorrow,'' Hermione said.

''Thank the holy god in heaven,'' Harry said and raised his arms in the air.

''Amen,'' Hermione said and they both fell laughing at the floor.

''Is there a problem Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger?'' professor McGonagall asked as she walked by.

''No, professor,'' they replied.

''Well, then I suggest you get yourselves together, I will not have students late for my class,'' professor McGonagall said, even though it was one and a half hour until the class started.

''Yes professor,'' They said and walked out of great hall.

Harry and Hermione walked slowly towards McGonagall's classroom.

''Harry, what about going to the library before the lesson?'' Hermione asked.

''I think that's a good idea. I need to catch up on homework after spending so much time with Ron,'' Harry said.

''He is really lacy,'' Hermione said.

''Yeah, most of the time he just talks Quidditch, food, Quidditch and more Quidditch, it distracted me from homework'' Harry sighed.

''Speaking of Quidditch, when is your first game?'' Hermione asked.

Harry stared at her. ''I thought you hated Quidditch,'' Harry said.

''I wanna be there and watch you. I only dislike Quidditch because I don't understand it and no one ever bothered to explain it to me. That book, Quidditch through the ages, wasn't helping,'' Hermione said and she looked really upset no being able to learn something from a book.

''I can explain the rules if you want but I can't explain how some people are obsessed it,'' Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

They talked Quidditch on their way to the library. Hermione was glad she finally understood how it worked.

''Thank you so much Harry! If you want I can help you with the essay so you can turn it in today,'' Hermione said as they sat down at the table.

''I would really appreciate that,'' Harry said and pulled out his half-done essay from his schoolbag. ''I've done half of it I think,''

Hermione eyed through the essay in five seconds.

''That's really good Harry, I see you did pay attention to the lesson, some of this was not in our book,'' Hermione said.

''Thanks, I did,'' Harry said.

Hermione pulled out a book from her own schoolbag and gave it to Harry.

''I bought this in Diagon allay, it helped me with my essay,'' she said.

Harry finished his essay fast with the help of Hermione. They still had about forty-five minutes before transfiguration.

''Harry, what about playing twenty questions?'' Hermione asked.

''Sure, I've heard of it but I've never had someone to play it with,'' Harry said, shrugging.

''Ok, I'll start, what's your favourite book,'' Hermione asked.

''I think I'll have to say Lord of the rings,'' Harry said.

''Hogwarts a history,'' Hermione said. ''Have you read it?''

''No,'' Harry said.

''You can borrow it from me if you want, but anyway, it's you turn'' Hermione said.

''What's your favourite colour?'' Harry asked.

''Light blue,'' Hermione said

''Black,'' Harry said and memorized her answer.

''What's your favourite class? In muggle school'' Hermione asked.

''Maths,'' Harry said. ''I liked History too,''

''I liked maths too,'' Hermione said and smiled.

''What was your least favourite class then?'' Harry asked, wondering if Hermione could dislike a class.

''P.E,'' Hermione said and shivered.

''That was my least favourite class too, especially dodgeball and American football,'' Harry said, remembering being beaten by Dudley's gang doing those sports.

''Harry we have to go now or madame Pince will get mad,'' Hermione said.

''Sure, let's just hope we won't meet Weasley,''


	4. Headbands and brooms

I know this chapter is kind of short and bad. But I realized that I haven't updated in ages so, it is what it is.

Thanks to following people for rewieving

**S**

**Bosk**

**Penny is wise**

**god of all**

**Josh M**

**Luvliacd **

**PurpleBullet**

**Red Phoenix Dragon **

**starboy454 **

**HarryHermioneEdwardBella **

**STEVE**

**Jen**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were the first ones to get into the classroom. They sat down in the first row and waited for the class to begin.

''Professor McGonagall, can I turn in my essay?'' Harry asked.

''Sure Mr Potter,'' Professor McGonagall said, surprised, not many Gryffindor students turned in work early- translation: only Hermione Granger from Gryffindor turned in her work early.

Harry handed her his essay. It was longer than she had asked for, but not as long as Hermione's.

''I can see that Ms Granger has been good influence on you, Mr Potter,'' Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione flushed **(IT** **IS ANOTHER WORD FOR BLUSHED, MORE BRITISH).**

''Ok, class. Today we will try to turn a flower into a headband,'' Professor McGonagall said and took a flower from a vase on her desk.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the flower.

''Florem uitta,'' she said, and the flower was now a headband.

Professor McGonagall put it on her head and the class applauded.

Right then they heard the door shut open and in came Ron running.

''I'm sorry I'm late professor,'' he said and sat down in the back of the classroom.

''Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley,'' McGonagall said and begun to hand out flowers to everyone.

''Now everyone, try,''

The Gryffindors in the room glared at Ron, before picking up their wands and try to turn their flower into a headband.

Of course Hermione was the first one to get her flower to change.

''Good Ms Granger, ten points to Gryffindor,'' Professor McGonagall said when she saw her red headband.

But this time, Harry wasn't that far behind. He's headband became blue, just like bluebell it was before.

''Bravo Mr Potter, five points to Gryffindor.''

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and exchanged headbands and put them on.

At the end of the lesson it was only Harry and Hermione that had managed to turn the flower into a full headband, in fact they had done about three headbands each. Some of the others had managed to change them a little, like making the texture more fabric-like. Ron's flower hadn't changed a bit, and it wasn't like he was engaged at all.

''Harry!'' shouted Ron after Harry when he and Hermione walked down the corridor.

''Yes, Ron?'' Harry asked and turned to face him.

''Why didn't you wake me up?!'' Ron asked.

''I'm not your personal alarm clock,'' Harry said.

''Al-what?''

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

''I woke up early and went to the library with Hermione,'' Harry said.

''Why would you want to be with that know-it-all, you can't be more behind with homework than Seamus and I am,'' Ron said.

''For your information so am I ahead with homework, and I hang out with Hermione cause I want to hang out with her, so if you excuse us, we have a charms lesson to attend,'' Harry said angrily.

He took Hermione's hand in his and they walked with firm steps to that classroom, leaving a wide-mouthed Ron behind.

All of the teachers they had that day noticed the change of ambition Harry now had in his work. Even Snape hadn't anything bad to say about the potion he and Hermione had brewed.

''Hermione, I thought about something,'' Harry said as they finished their last lesson.

''Ok, what?'' Hermione asked.

''Since I'm already done with the essay, I have some free time before dinner, and after dinner I have Quidditch practise. So I thought that maybe you would like to fly with me,'' Harry said awkwardly.

''I don't know Harry, you know I can't fly…'' Hermione said.

''I can teach you. And I promise it's easier to fly on my Nimbus than on the school brooms,'' Harry said.

''If you say so, I'll give it a go,'' Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione walked to the Quidditch pitch. Lucky for them, no one else was there.

''Do you think the broom can hold us both?'' Hermione asked.

''I think so, I mean Fred and George rides brooms together all the time,'' Harry said.

Hermione hesitated before sitting down behind Harry. She had her arms tight around Harry's waist. They flew threw the air and both of them felt euphoria. Growing up as muggle kids, one of their biggest dreams was to be able to fly, and now they could. It was amazing and Scary, the kind of feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster. You don't wanna stop.


	5. Hermione's House

**Again this chapter is kind of short and bad. But I realized that I haven't updated in ages so, it is what it is.**

**Ok, so I begun to write about the Quidditch match, but it came out really similar to the original in the Philosopher's stone. So just imagine the chapter from the book with a ruder Ron. **

**I happen to know that google wasn't invented until 1996, and this takes place in 1991, but come on, this is fiction. Let's pretend that the technology is like it is now in 2013.**

**Thanks to following people for reviewing **

**God of All**

**Penny is wise**

**jkarr**

**Red Phoenix Dragon**

**Angel Girl5 **

**Oh**

**whatweareafreaidof**

**Kimwise**

**Luvliacd **

**Josh M**

** .System **

**Starboy454**

**jh831**

**Flutterbythink**

**DaydreamingMagicalWorlds **

**Man of Constant Sorrow**

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent ages in the library trying to figure out who Nicholas Flamel was. They were so busy with it that they sometimes forgot mealtimes. Harry was sure he had read the name somewhere, but he wasn't sure if it was in the wizard world or the muggle world and Hermione had never heard the name Flamel before so they had nothing to go on.

Christmas time was coming and McGonagall was asking everybody who wished to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays to sign a list. Hermione refused to let Harry sign the list, she insisted that she would owl her parents and ask if he could stay with them.

Hedwig came back with a cheerful letter from Hermione's parents, telling them that Harry was more than welcome to stay during Christmas.

''Hermione, do you have a computer?'' Harry asked after they'd finished their happy-dance.

''Yes, have something in mind?'' Hermione asked.

''We could google Nicholas Flamel, he could be known in the muggle world,'' Harry said.

''Great idea!'' Hermione said.

''Do you think we could go shopping before Christmas eve?'' Harry asked.

''Of course, I've not been able to buy any presents,'' Hermione said.

''What do you want for Christmas?'' Harry asked and tried to guess her answer.

''Er, I like books, what about you?'' Hermione asked.

''Me? I've never gotten gifts before, I don't need any,'' Harry said.

''But Harry, you deserve presents. You are sure getting some this year,'' Hermione said.

Harry doubted that, but he didn't say anything.

The ride with the Hogwarts express was pretty quite for Harry and Hermione. They spent a whole lot of time reading. When the lady with the candy-trolley came, Harry bought a few chocolate frogs to give to Hermione's parents, he also bought some water for him and Hermione.

Hermione's parents were at platform nine and three quarters about an hour before the train arrived. They hadn't seen Hermione in ages and they really missed her. Hermione had sent them letters telling them about her new friend Harry Potter, like how he bravely saved her from a troll on Halloween. After that incident, Hermione's was always about fun things she and Harry had done. Hermione's mother was really eager to see her daughter's friend. She was convinced that this Harry boy and Hermione would get together sooner or later. When she first told her husband about that, he entered over-protective-father-mode but he softened when she reminded him about the troll.

Harry and Hermione ran off the train and Hermione hugged her parents tight.

''Nice to see you again princess,'' her dad said.

Hermione blushed slightly at the nickname.

''Mum, dad, this is my best friend: Harry Potter,'' She said and gesticulated towards Harry.

''Nice to meet you mr and mrs Granger,'' Harry said shyly.

''Feel free to call us Dan and Emma,''

The car ride to the Granger house was filled with talking and laughter. Hermione and Harry told Dan and Emma all about Hogwarts (even though they left out Fluffy).

''Seems like you've had a great time,'' Emma said when they finished their story.

''I wish I was a wizard too,'' Dan said and pouted.

''Well, at least you can be a part of the wizard community with a magical daughter,'' Hermione said.

Harry couldn't help but feeling a little jealous, why couldn't his relatives be keen to see magic too?

''So, Harry, are you a muggleborn too, like Hermione?'' Emma asked.

''Yes, well no. You see I'm half-blood, I think, but I grew up as a muggle with my muggle Aunt, uncle and cousin,'' Harry said.

''Didn't your relatives know about magic then,'' Daniel asked.

''Well, they did…But they don't like magic very much,'' Harry said, trying to leave the subject.

Daniel frowned, but didn't ask any more questions.

By the time they arrived at the Granger's house, they were all very hungry.

''Harry, Hermione what would you like to eat for lunch,'' Emma asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

''Pancakes,'' Hermione said.

''Is that okay with you Harry?'' Emma asked.

''Yes of course. Do you need help with anything?'' Harry asked.

''No, I think I can handle it,'' Emma smiled. ''Hermione will you show Harry around,''

''Sure Mum,''

Harry wasn't surprised to see that Hermione's family had their own library; she had to inherit her love for books somewhere.

Hermione showed Harry the rooms on the ground floor rather quickly, Emma and Daniel's bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and a loo. The library, a bathroom, the guestroom and Hermione's room were on the first floor. Hermione's room was painted in a soft blue and it was full of books. Her bed was full of stuffed animals.

''I know it may seem childish…'' Hermione begun, but Harry cut her off.

''It amazing Hermione, really,'' he said.

Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.


End file.
